


Come una volta

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Cercava sempre di raggiungere un compromesso con se stesso e con tutte le sue vite precedenti: ora, cercava di tenere separati i ricordi dell’uno e dell’altro e di non mischiarli. Bucky Barnes, il Sergente Barnes e il Soldato d’Inverno, erano tutte parti di lui."





	Come una volta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

“Fallo, Buck” gli aveva chiesto Steve, guardandolo con gli occhi velati dal desiderio e un sorriso sensuale che chiedeva appagamento e godimento. Era stato lui stesso a divaricargli le gambe davanti agli occhi e a sollevare il proprio bacino, facendo risaltare i muscoli degli addominali, scolpiti come altorilievi nel marmo, e tutto ciò che aveva al di sotto.

Bucky lo aveva guardato con languore e lascivia, arrossendo vistosamente sulle gote. Quell’uomo che aveva davanti, quello Steve, era troppo bello, troppo perfetto e gli si offriva come se niente fosse, in nome di un legame che aveva più di novant’anni. Un legame che avrebbe dovuto spezzarsi, per quanto era stato messo alla prova, continuamente cancellato, continuamente ostacolato.

“Come una volta” gli aveva chiesto, e il suo sguardo, da quella bomba di sensualità che aveva mostrato, si era raddolcito tanto da diventare tenero. _Come una volta_ … intendeva quando non era ancora diventato il Soldato d’Inverno e quando Steve non era ancora Capitan America, ma il suo scricciolo di Brooklyn che faceva il giustiziere dei vicoli. Quelli erano i ricordi del vecchio Bucky, quello ancora prima di diventare Sergente.

 _Come una volta_ era quando doveva rassicurarlo di ogni cosa: del fatto che lo desiderasse, che gli piacesse svestito, nudo come sua madre lo aveva fatto, e che lo facesse godere a ogni passo, a ogni sguardo, alla sua voce che chiamava il suo nome mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, e sembrava quasi che avesse timore di perderlo sul più bello, che lo lasciasse, andandosene insoddisfatto e rabbioso della sua poca esperienza e disinvoltura.

Non lo sapeva che il Bucky di allora lo trovava bello anche con quelle costole che gli spuntavano dal busto e quelle scapole in rilievo sulla schiena, come in un anoressico; che sotto, anche se fragili, quelle ossa nascondevano il cuore più forte e coraggioso che avesse mai incontrato: un vero leone nel corpo di un gracile cerbiatto.

Steve aveva anche gli occhi, da cerbiatto: grandi, perché pieni di sogni, ma anche a causa del viso magro, emaciato, e le ciglia lunghe quasi come quelle delle ragazze. Ma anche i suoi occhi, nonostante le apparenze, riuscivano a sembrare quelli di una tigre, quando si metteva in testa una cosa o si intestardiva contro gente più grossa di loro due messi assieme.

E queste erano cose capaci di far impazzire Bucky Barnes, conquistatore incallito.

Lui conosceva le insicurezze di Steve sul proprio corpo e sapeva che aveva quel timore di venire rifiutato: con le donne non gli era mai andata bene, perché sarebbe dovuto accadere diversamente con lui?

 _“Perché sei il mio migliore amico e siamo anime gemelle”_ gli aveva risposto una volta, ma Steve aveva pensato che lo stesse prendendo in giro. Dire “Ti voglio, Steve”, “Ti vorrei amare fino alla fine dei miei giorni” o qualcos’altro di altrettanto appassionato e assoluto, avrebbe reso tutto più difficile.

Steve era la sua famiglia e Bucky era la famiglia di Steve, tutto quello che gli rimaneva dopo la prematura morte di sua madre Sarah, e Bucky non desiderava altro che avere cura di lui e rassicurarlo che ne avrebbe avuta sempre.

Poi, invece, era arrivata la guerra e la paura di perdersi: lui nelle trincee e Steve ad aspettarlo a casa, come una mogliettina in ansia, cosa che rifiutava con tutta la sua anima. Bucky tremava al solo pensiero di lasciarlo completamente solo, mentre Steve tremava all’idea di non essere sul campo di battaglia al suo fianco e finanche a difenderlo dai nemici, fino a parargli il corpo contro qualche granata.

Il loro rapporto andava oltre la semplice amicizia e, anche se non avrebbero potuto coronare nessun sogno d’amore, il bisogno che avevano l’uno dell’altro andava oltre qualunque barriera. A patto che nessuno li scoprisse: avrebbero perseguitato Steve, che non avrebbe trovato lavoro da nessuna parte, e avrebbero cacciato lui dall’esercito.

Sarebbero finiti morti di fame in qualche angolo della strada, a chiedere l’elemosina, ma avrebbero potuto fare l’amore ogni notte. E c’erano state volte in cui a Bucky non sarebbe importato.

Ricordava ancora come tremava la pelle di Steve, quando lui passava le sue carezze su quella distesa diafana, dal petto magro allo stomaco piatto, in dolci evoluzioni intorno all’areola del suo capezzolo e poi intorno all’ombelico, dove il suo corpo iniziava a sussultare un po’ più vistosamente e lui si copriva la bocca con il dorso della mano, per non alzare troppo la voce. Bucky godeva anche solo a quella vista così pudica.

Adorava giocare con il suo ombelico, introducendovi l’indice e accarezzandolo intorno ai bordi della piccola conchiglia, per poi immergersi al suo interno, mimando il gesto della penetrazione. Il viso di Steve diventava rosso anche solo a pensarci. Quando le carezze arrivavano ai lati dei suoi fianchi, percorrendo le linee dell’inguine, Steve iniziava a tremare più forte, pur trattenendosi nel respiro e nella voce, e piccole lacrime si affacciavano sui suoi occhioni celesti.

“Shhh… Sta buono, Steve” sussurrava lui, con voce gentile, abbassandosi verso di lui e posando baci caldi sul suo viso. Poi, con movimenti fluidi ma decisi, gli separava le gambe, mettendosele attorno ai fianchi e avvicinando il proprio bacino alle sue parti intime. “Faccio piano, tranquillo” sospirava, socchiudendo gli occhi in un’espressione beata, mentre pensava già a come si sarebbe sentito, dentro di lui.

Il corpo tremante di Steve sembrava così piccolo, sotto il suo; sembrava quasi quello di un adolescente. Se li avessero beccati, lo avrebbero messo anche in galera a vita. Eppure, era così affascinante tutta quella situazione, quel “proibito”, che glielo faceva desiderare anche di più.

“Ti amo, Steve” avrebbe voluto dirgli, facendolo finalmente traboccare dall’anima con tutta la forza e l’intensità che sentiva, ma si frenava sempre. Steve capiva quale tipo di amore ci fosse tra loro, e anche se non era quello considerato convenzionale, per entrambi era l’unico che li facesse sentire completi. Quando i suoi occhi grandi guardavano quelli di Bucky, sembravano dirgli “Anche io”.

Dopo aver calmato i suoi tremori, aveva messo un braccio sotto le sue spalle, sollevandolo per farlo stare più comodo: Steve era dannatamente leggero. Aveva risposto inarcando la schiena in una maniera molto elegante, che a Bucky aveva fatto fare un giro di sangue completo e lo aveva fatto ansimare.

Gli si era praticamente accucciato tra le gambe e i loro sessi si strofinavano l’un l’altro, stuzzicandosi, mentre i loro occhi si penetravano a vicenda col solo sguardo. Il desiderio di entrambi aveva già iniziato a riempirsi.

Le braccia magre e deboli di Steve si erano allacciate intorno al suo collo e i loro visi erano così vicini da ansimarsi addosso, scambiandosi il respiro come si scambiano i baci.

Bucky gli sorrideva, con una luce brillante negli occhi e nel sorriso, da farlo apparire un angelo, e Steve riusciva a lasciarsi andare abbastanza da accettare i suoi tocchi tra le sue natiche magroline, affidandosi a lui. Bucky era bellissimo e con un corpo perfetto e, anche se era imbarazzante immaginare che volesse far l’amore proprio con uno come lui quando poteva avere sia donne che uomini bellissimi, tutti quelli che voleva, Steve desiderava appartenergli più di ogni altra cosa. Avrebbe voluto diventare la seconda pelle di Bucky, anche se forse ce ne sarebbero voluti due, di Steve.

Quando iniziava a gemere più forte, a causa dell’invasione delle sue dita, si stringeva di più a lui, affondando il viso rosso e sudato sulla sua spalla, cercando con coraggio di aderire di più al suo corpo e lasciarsi andare, rilassarsi per quel che poteva, per agevolargli l’operazione. Bucky sentiva la sua voce vicinissima al suo orecchio e si sentiva languire dal desiderio di prenderlo e lasciarsi fluire nel suo corpo, fino a sentirsi annullare in lui. E mentre le sue dita esploravano la parte interna della sua intimità, cercando di essere gentile ma fermo, lo sentiva quasi in frenesia, tremante, desideroso, mentre aumentava i movimenti del bacino contro il suo.

“Bucky, ti prego… fallo…” gli ansimava, con respiri profondi, quasi asmatici.

“Sto arrivando, Punk” gli mormorava lui, stringendoselo ancora addosso con fare protettivo e dolce, ma con la consapevolezza che nemmeno lui riusciva più ad aspettare.

Erano amplessi bellissimi. E lui se li ricordava. Ricordava il Bucky e lo Steve di allora.

Aveva sorriso di soppiatto, a quella proposta. Un sorriso lieve, però, solo leggermente stuzzicato. Ma, nella sua mente, aveva chiaro il pensiero che non erano più quelli di “una volta”.

Steve non era più un ragazzo mingherlino, bisognoso di cure, protezione e timoroso di non piacere ed essere abbandonato. E lui non era più, probabilmente, un amante così attento. Non aveva più la spensieratezza giovanile, che lo faceva apparire sempre un po' altezzoso e affascinante, e nemmeno più la purezza sincera con cui manifestava i propri sentimenti.

Era la prima volta che Steve gli chiedeva di fare la parte attiva, da quando erano nuovamente insieme: era diventato lui quello che prendeva l’iniziativa, quello che si donava, che si prendeva cura di Bucky, perché lui aveva smesso di chiedere, da tanto tempo, ciò che desiderava e di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva persino imparato a non desiderare. A fare a meno di ogni cosa e soprattutto di ciò che lo faceva stare bene.

E adesso, pian piano, accanto a Steve, stava cercando di riappropriarsi di se stesso, ma non era facile. Fare l’amore era bello e difficile. Steve aveva risvegliato in lui tante cose, con i suoi tocchi delicati sulla pelle, senza mai forzare o fargli pensare che ci fosse un’imposizione, e alla fine era riuscito a farlo stare bene e a ricordargli cosa fosse il piacere fisico e sessuale.

Uno che, fino a poco tempo prima, era stato solo un’arma di distruzione, un soldato fantoccio e un oggetto a cui far provare solo dolore, non poteva né aver bisogno di star bene né di desiderare nulla. E sul piano mentale, era un vero casino.

C’era anche un altro Bucky, che aveva vissuto un altro tipo di esperienze.

Ma, questo, Steve non poteva saperlo ed era meglio che non lo sapesse. Lo conosceva, sarebbe ammattito a farci i conti. Sarebbe partito per una crociata che non avrebbe potuto finire. O si sarebbe consumato nei sensi di colpa. Tanto valeva far finta di nulla e cercare di accontentarlo. Aveva ancora lo sguardo così innocente, in quel momento… Lo amava ancora, anche senza le costole bene in vista, le braccia magre e le gambette secche. Ora era un bel vedere che non finiva mai, ma dentro batteva ancora quel cuore di leone e lo sguardo un po’ da tigre, un po’ da cerbiatto.

Si mosse lentamente sulle lenzuola, lanciandogli uno sguardo da lupo affamato. Steve colse l’espressione e deglutì, in attesa. Lo voleva su di sé e dentro di sé, con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Gli era mancato troppo, per troppo tempo. Lo guardò insinuarsi tra le sue grazie, con l’eleganza e la potenza del predatore, mandando il suo sangue a scorrere più veloce. Gli sistemò le gambe attorno ai fianchi e avvolse le sue natiche con i muscoli dei polpacci. Voleva sentirlo completamente, tutto quanto.

“Bucky…” sospirò, di fronte alla bellezza selvaggia che aveva davanti agli occhi. Il Bucky dei suoi ricordi non era così muscoloso, non aveva quello sguardo pericoloso; era beffardo, consapevole del proprio fascino e degli effetti sugli altri e sapeva essere dolce e protettivo come nessuno al mondo.

“Sto arrivando, Punk…” rispose, e lo vide sorridere, forse un po' rassicurato. Sì, doveva continuare così: doveva mantenere i ricordi di Bucky Barnes fino alla fine e mai, mai e poi mai, sconfinare negli altri…

Cercava sempre di raggiungere un compromesso con se stesso e con tutte le sue vite precedenti: ora, cercava di tenere separati i ricordi dell’uno e dell’altro e di non mischiarli. Bucky Barnes, il Sergente Barnes e il Soldato d’Inverno, erano tutte parti di lui. Ancora non si integravano perfettamente.

Nessuno voleva integrarsi col Soldato d’Inverno, la sua parte distruttiva; ma gli altri due andavano d’accordo tra di loro: il Sergente Barnes era la continuazione di Bucky, almeno fino a un certo punto. Entrambi amavano Steve. Poi, arrivava l’altro. E non era mai piacevole averci a che fare. Egli non amava Steve, non amava nessuno.

Lui cercava di essere il Bucky che teneva in equilibrio tutti quanti.

Dopo aver affondato le sue labbra su quelle di Steve, per un bacio lascivo e bagnato in cui le loro lingue si perdevano in una piacevole, lussuriosa e infinita schermaglia, il suo viso si accostò a quello dell'altro e, istintivamente, ne inspirò l’odore della pelle. Aveva sempre avuto un buon odore di pulito, che lo attirava. Lui, invece, non smetteva di sentirsi l’odore del sangue addosso.

Aveva annusato Steve lungo il collo, la spalla e, quando era arrivato al torace, aveva iniziato a baciare la sua pelle e a massaggiare i suoi muscoli. Ora poteva toccarlo con una certa rudezza, convinto che non gli avrebbe potuto far male. Sotto le sue dita, lo sentiva sospirare e gemere piacevolmente, la pelle calda era come vibrante al tatto e sentiva i suoi battiti cardiaci aumentare le loro frequenze. Era affascinante, anche in quella forma così prestante e proporzionata, da atleta olimpico dell’antica Grecia.

Contro la sua lingua bollente, la pelle di Steve si sollevava e diveniva irta e gonfia. La sua mano destra, quella ancora umana, scivolava sul suo fianco, fino alle linee addominali, fino ad accarezzargli il sesso già gonfio e potente, e lo sentiva tremare e gemere voglioso. Era bellissimo e sentirlo strofinarglisi contro, stava facendo gemere di piacere anche lui.

_“Se ti azzardi a gemere ti farò gridare di dolore.”_

Si fermò un istante. Di chi era quella voce? La conosceva.

No. No. _No._ Non in quel momento! Non voleva! Doveva combatterlo!

Rifiatò un istante, cercando di rilassare i muscoli improvvisamente tesi, e sollevò il corpo da quello di Steve.

L’altro si accorse di quel momento di smarrimento e si preoccupò per lui.

“Buck...? Tutto a posto?”

Bucky ebbe un giramento di testa che lo lasciò stordito. Le pareti della stanza si stavano dilatando e divenivano di un uggioso color grigio sporco. Sporco e imbrattato di sangue.

Quel giorno, era la prima volta che lo vedeva: doveva essere uno nuovo, appena reclutato.

Guardava questo imberbe giovane, coi capelli a spazzola, da un lettino per operazioni logoro dove lo avevano legato, e fissava il sorrisetto sadico che gli si era dipinto sul viso.

“Tutti credono che tu sia una leggenda” gli aveva detto con voce provocatoria, mentre aveva preso a girargli attorno. “Sei temuto e rispettato, fuori di qui. Parlano di te sottovoce, addirittura” aveva commentato, ma non aveva finito. “Qui dentro, invece, sei solo una marionetta e farai solo quello che ti dico io. Se ti dico che devi leccarmi la suola delle scarpe, ti inginocchierai e lo farai. Se ti dico che sei un cane, sarai un cane e obbedirai solo ai miei ordini.”

Tra le dita delle mani aveva dei tirapugni, ed era vestito alla maniera militare, con gli anfibi; ai pantaloni aveva attaccata una mitraglietta, dei pugnali e due stiletti. Qualcuno doveva avergli detto che fine aveva fatto fare a quello prima di lui, il giorno precedente.

“Mi chiamo Rumlow, ma tu mi devi chiamare Padrone” aveva detto.

No. Doveva fermarsi subito! Doveva richiamare i ricordi del Bucky che amava Steve!

_“Mi hanno detto che, a volte, sei ancora troppo reattivo.”_

No! Ancora quella voce, nella sua testa.

“Troverò tutti i tuoi punti deboli e li renderò incapaci di reazione. Il lavoro sarà lungo, ma ne varrà la pena” aveva continuato. “Ti farò abbassare la cresta. E ti farò molto male, perché è col dolore che si diventa forti.”

Quello che era successo dopo, non avrebbe potuto scordarlo nemmeno dopo anni di criogenizzazione.

Quell’uomo aveva fatto diventare il suo corpo il proprio parco di divertimenti personale. Lo aveva torturato in tutti i modi possibili, aveva persino perpetrato dei sadici giochi erotici su di lui. La cosa peggiore era che aveva fatto in modo che, nella sua mente, persino il piacere erotico fosse associato a dolore e violenza: le punizioni corporali arrivavano a ogni minima manifestazione di piacevolezza.

“Prova a insozzarmi con la tua lurida sborra e ti ammazzo” lo minacciava, mentre lo violentava personalmente.

“Allora? Come lo trovi? Piacevole?” rideva di lui, quando finiva, mentre Bucky si sentiva esausto dalle grida e dal dolore e sembrava quasi chiedergli, con lo sguardo, di finirlo.

Rumlow rispondeva schiaffeggiandolo o prendendolo a pugni. Non poteva tollerare che il leggendario Soldato d’Inverno gli mostrasse uno sguardo da mammoletta che chiede pietà. Voleva che lo guardasse con istinto omicida. E, forse, se avesse avuto almeno il braccio meccanico libero, gli avrebbe rotto l’osso del collo.

“Buck! Buck!” gridò Steve, con la voce e il respiro mozzato.

Bucky aveva stretto la mano di vibranio attorno alla sua gola e lui se ne stava sentendo soffocare. Nel mentre, il suo corpo si era mosso su di lui e lo aveva penetrato, con quasi nessuna preparazione, strappandogli delle dolorose urla.

“Che fai?! Lasciami!”

La voce di Steve sembrava non raggiungerlo e le sue mani si erano strette attorno a quella di vibranio, cercando di staccarla. In quel momento, il suo compagno lo stava guardando come se non lo riconoscesse, con una furia nello sguardo che gli aveva visto solo quando era ancora schiavo dell’Hydra.

Era di nuovo incastrato in qualche ricordo terribile e lo stava rivivendo.

Steve non ebbe modo di reagire, ma dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché sentiva il corpo di Bucky dentro di sé come qualcosa che lo stava lacerando, e il suo era come impossibilitato a reagire, come se fosse impalato a quella tortura.

Aveva iniziato a urlare il suo nome, mentre digrignava i denti; il viso era diventato cianotico per la mancanza di aria. I suoi pugni d’acciaio cercavano di rompere il vibranio, ma non c’era partita. Allora, cercò di colpirlo sulle braccia o sul petto, ma sembrava essere diventato insensibile a tutto, anche al dolore.

Lo vedeva, mentre scavava dentro il suo corpo e non sembrava nemmeno goderne. Gli sembrava di venire scopato da un automa e desiderava che finisse il più presto possibile, prima di svenire.

Il suo viso era inondato di lacrime, a vedere il suo Bucky ridotto a quella maniera, come se non avesse di nuovo nessuna volontà propria; oltre a questo, provava il dolore fisico e quello di sentirsi inerme e impotente, nel cambiare la situazione.

Bucky lo incalzava potentemente, con spinte violente e aggressive, cercando di arrivare a fargli provare più dolore possibile. E solo quando il corpo sovrastimolato di Steve venne improvvisamente, spargendo il seme sul suo petto, anche lui riuscì a lasciarsi andare, con un unico, prolungato gemito ad alta voce.

Steve ansimò per un altro istante, sentendo Bucky sciogliersi in lui, e l’attimo dopo si sentì mancare.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, cercò di sollevarsi dal cuscino e di prendere un grande respiro, come se sentisse ancora mancargli l’aria. Dopo aver tossito e aver visto sparire l’annebbiamento dalla propria vista, si accorse che Bucky non era più a letto con lui, ma nell’angolo più nascosto della stanza, lontano il più possibile da lui, e sembrava ancora essere in uno stato alterato.

“Buck… Bucky… stai… stai bene?”

Era stato violentato e quasi strozzato e chiedeva a lui se stava bene…

“Perdonami… Steve… Perdonami…” rispose soltanto, nascondendo il viso tra le gambe, con dei singhiozzi così sommessi da essere a malapena udibili.

L’altro lo guardò sconvolto, ma scese dal letto, barcollando un pò, avvicinandosi lentamente, fino ad arrivare a un passo da lui. Lo vedeva distrutto, incapace anche di guardarlo in faccia e desideroso di auto-punirsi, allontanandosi ancor di più a ridosso della parete. Sembrava inconsolabile e sapeva che nella sua mente si stava riempendo di sensi di colpa.

“Non è stata colpa tua.”

Quante volte glielo avrebbe detto ancora?

“Fino alla fine.”

Non gli importava. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con questi traumi per ancora molto tempo, in cui avrebbe dovuto sempre farlo tornare da lui.

“Come una volta”? No, forse ormai era impossibile. Ma non avrebbe rinunciato a dare amore e una vita nuova a Bucky.

Sorrise tristemente e lo avvolse in un abbraccio stretto.


End file.
